Cheshire's Song
by 2amBient
Summary: Alice is scared of storms, can Cheshire make it any better? Short and sweet songfic. I do not own Alice, I do own the lyrics to the song though. Last AMA fic, so please be nice and don't steal the song lyrics. thnx


This will probably be my last Alice fic, but you may never know ;) Also, this is dedicated to Secretlypsychotic! Enjoy peoples!

* * *

**Cheshire's Song**

Alice was in her room ( in the asylum of course) in her bed, her stuffed animal rabbit in her arms. She had a lot on her mind (what else but Wonderland?) Sleep almost got the best of her until…

"Hello Dear Alice,"

She nearly jumped out of her bed, but Alice recognized that voice. It was the feline that she has always adored from the first time she saw him. Who is he, you ask? Cheshire Cat of course.

Alice got up from her bed.

"Cheshire," she asked softly. "What are you doing here?"

Cheshire smiled.

"I just wanted to check up on you, you know, like the friends we are,"

Alice raised an eyebrow at Cheshire's odd behavior, but decided to forget about it. Not that them being friends were odd, but she felt like he was hiding something…

There was silence for a minute or two, until Cheshire broke the ice.

"So, um, what were you doing?"

_'Okay, this is definitely getting odd…'_ Alice thought to herself.

"I was just about to fall asleep, that's all,"

The feline gasped. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I can leave-"

Alice giggled.

"Silly cat. If I fell asleep, I'd see you anyways. Now , what is it you want to tell me?"

Cheshire froze. "I beg your pardon?" _'Does she know?'_

"Cheshire," the young woman continued, "You're obviously here for a reason, and you couldn't wait to tell me when I get to Wonderland. Now what is it, hm?"

Cheshire was starting to get paranoid.

_'What happens if she doesn't feel the same way? Oh goodness, this isn't looking good. I have no choice but to tell her now…"_

He cleared his throat.

"Alice, I-"

Then out of nowhere, there was a boom of thunder and Alice screamed and pulled the sheets over head.

"Alice!" And the cat rushed over and jumped on the bed to comfort the girl.

"Is-is it over?" There was a bolt of lightning in the night sky and Alice covered herself once again. Cheshire removed the sheets to stroke her hair. "Shhhh…everything's going to be just fine Alice. Don't you worry. I'm here."

Alice looked up to his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Cheshire," She lifted a hand and started to stroke his fur. The cat purred with happiness.

"I never told this to anyone but, I think you already know, I'm scared of storms,"

"That's okay. Everyone has a fear. Even me. I have a fear of singing in front of people,"

This caught Alice's attention. "You sing?"

"Of course I do,"

"Can you sing to me?"

"Um, I guess I could. But I'm afraid I would mess up,"

"Don't be silly, I'd love to hear you sing. I'm sure you have a wonderful voice,"

"Thank you. There's this song I've been working on about our relationship. Here, I'll sing it and I hope it will drain your fears away…"

_"You're my best friend_

_in the whole world,_

_it will never end_

_because I found a special girl,_

_We make a whole,_

_I'm the mind; you're the body and soul_

_And if we ever fell apart_

_I'll always be in your heart_

_You always gave me advice_

_Now I always think twice (1)_

_So let's roll the dice_

_And move forward to somewhere nice_

_You're my best friend_

_In the world_

_It will never end_

_Because I found a special girl_

_Within the dark,_

_I must admit I was scared_

_All my fears were eaten away like a shark_

_But the tears stopped when you came; we were like a pair_

_It was fair to say, it seemed like you were the only one that cared,_

_And if we ever fell apart_

_I'll always be in your heart…_

_And if we ever fell apart_

_I'll always be in your heart…_

Cheshire looked down, and there before him lied a sleeping Alice and a dying storm.

"I love you Alice. Always and forever,"

When Cheshire was walking away sadly, tears in his eyes, he disappeared

Little did he know, Alice heard him. She had a sleepy smile on her face. "Don't be sad Cheshire," she whispered. "I love you too just as much as you love me. See you in Wonderland," And despite the thunder she heard, thanks to Cheshire, she was not scared anymore.

End

* * *

(1) Recognize that verse? It's from "As Told by Evelyn." If you have or haven't already read it. 


End file.
